


Ground rules

by Slashaddict96



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Man/Younger Man, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Spanking of a younger man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Michael isn't pleased to find out Timothy and Emily had gone into his room without his permission so Timothy must be punished (minor spoilers for s8ep2)





	Ground rules

_Timothy was waiting in his room just waiting for his punishment hoping they won't be too hard on him in there like they were with gallant,_

_His door than opens to his surprise it's Langon, not ms Venable_

what the hell are you doing in here? Asks timothy standing up rather close 

It was my room you and your girlfriend snuck into wasn't it? So I'll be the one to punish you says Michael in a rather calm tone 

_timothy's heart sunk he was terrified of this guy he had no clue what he was capable of_

don't worry ms Venable and ms meade are handling your girlfriend now pull down your pants and underwear 

_timothy was scared of what might happen to Emily more than what Langdon might do to him he than slowly pulled down his pants and briefs_

now bend over on the bottom of the bed says Michael in a less calm tone

_timothy than got on his knees as if he was kneeling to pray his heart raced and sweat balls began to form on his forehead_

_Michael reached down caressing his bare bottom nearing his back after smirking he swatted hard at timothy's ass leaving him to form tears in his eyes as he felt the sharp pain hit his skin like lightning_

_Michael swatted at least five more times before his butt was cherry red_

please no more I swear I won't go in your room again says Timothy practically begging 

You promise? Asks Michael

Yes please just stop screams timothy 

_Michael than pushed Tim hard on the bed pressing his lips to his quickly and hard_

_Michael than got up and left leaving timothy confused and a little turned on as he pulled his pants back over his now sore butt_

 

**end**


End file.
